Twin Trouble
by Ramus V
Summary: The life of Flippy and Fliqpy, twin brothers that have no other family, Flippy deals with the hardships of having a brother life Fliqpy, but in the end he just want to be happy. One-Shot Series. The One-Shots will fallow a single plotline. First PoV- Flippy PoV T for safe.


**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**Humanized**** Happy Tree Friends.**

******So I hope you all like, please be nice, I am sorry for any errors, please leave a review, I need to know if you like and want more, or even where I am making wrong. Thank you for all the readers. **

* * *

I looked to the window, it was a rainy day. Wrapping me with the blanket, I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't.

"Great, the day I have off I can't sleep, back in the army it was so much simpler." I whined, well might as well wake up, sitting in the bed, I gave another look to the window, rainy days are the best, it always bring a pleasant cold.

"Fliqpy, are you wake yet?" I asked to the void, well of course not, my twin brother might as well be laziest person ever. I walk to the kitchen verifying my phone, Petunia asking me to cover her shift in the library, Flaky thinking I am Fliqpy and asking me out...why they always go to the bad boys, Lammy actually asking me out.

Putting my mug in the microwave to get the coffee ready and the bread in the toaster, I cross my arm, the rain stopped.

"I'm in home, God me and Lumpy got drunk, also I lost the car." Fliqpy crashed in the sofa, I guess he is not sober yet, I pick a blanket in the room, and enter in the living room, he is wearing something very similar to what we used to use in the army. I smile, my brother is the only thing I have left, I need to take good care of him.

When I walk back in the room, I see how messy it is, yawning I start to clean it up, it is not a big room but I find it pleasant, this house is the only things our parents left us, I put my hand in my heart and I cannot help but be swallowed by the nostalgic feeling.

"Oh my, how time is cruel." I let escape in a whisper, Fliqpy never seem to bother, I don't think he is numb to this point, but he don't see to care very much either, I keep on cleaning, which I dislike greatly, but someone got to be responsible.

"Flippy...I...need...bed." Fliqpy appears in the door, we are twins, but he is a little taller and more muscular than I, which makes him look the older, I am the older one though, just for few minutes, making him hold in my shoulder, I guide him to bed.

"Fliqpy, I need to go buy some groceries, Splendid is coming here to give a book I lent him, so please be awake soon." He just give an angry moan and get back in his sleep.

Walking downstairs I pick my jacket and an scarf Flaky made me in my last birthday, well actually she made for him, but he gave to me because again he forgot to buy me a gift, I look to the side to see the car with a broken headlight, my eye twitch slightly.

"Well guess I need to walk." Speaking to myself is something I really don't think is normal, but is an habit I have since I was a little kid, picking my wallet from my pocket I look how much I have, R$ 100,00, well that isn't much, is it?

The walk is pleasant, this place is quite calm in weekends, most people travel to the near beach, I dislike the beach thou, I much more like a bear that sleep the time away.

"Tree Town-Happy Shopping." Well, that is a pretty flashy name for a store, I guess this one is new, since I never saw it before.

I enter the store and it is huge, I pick a basket and start looking around, hmm what should I do?

"Fliqpy doesn't like pasta, but I asked Lammy to dinner with us today and she likes _"Penne all'arrabbiata"_,hmm, I guess one of them will kill me tonight." I chuckle, my my, what will I do?

When I lower myself to get some of the pasta in the lower shelves something hug me from behind.

"Fliqpy, you told me you did lost this scarf, I am so glad you found." Flaky was extremely affectionate to Fliqpy recently, unlike in the begging when she was scared to death, now she was used to him, and I know he likes her, well at least is what he always tells me.

"O-o-oh Go-Go-God, Fli-Flippy, I-I-I am so so-sorry." Flaky was becoming more relaxed, but anytime she did something "wrong" she would break, I scratch the back of my head while trying to smile.

"It is ok, hehe, so what are you doing here?" I tenderly smiled to her, I always had a crush on her, but I guess they always goes for the bad boy, crossing my arms I wait, she picks her cellphone and shows me a text message.

_"Flaky, Flippy is bringing that Lammy girl, could you make me dinner today." _ I looked in discomfort, well I knew he and Lammy were not the best of friends, but not to this point.

"Hehe, I am making him dinner, I guess I will make him steak." Flaky was loaded after all, waving her goodbye, smiling with my eyes closed I get away.

"Flippy, wait..." I pretend I don't listen, she doesn't call again.

Paying for the materials for the dinner, I look to the glass door, oh great it is raining again, I cross my arms, putting my hand in my chin, hmm I need to shave, what should I do until the rain stops?

"Flippy, you are dead." A blue haired girl exclaims, wearing black high heels shoes, socks that reach her tight and a blue dress, Petunia adjust her glasses and angrily stares at me...I might as well be dead.

Giving me a slap in my nape and pinching my cheeks , Petunia pouts.

"Why can't you ever do anything for me?"

"But Tunia, I can't I have dinner plans today, besides is my day off." Trying to explain to the angered girl I realize: Petunia is too dressed up, giving putting my arm around her neck I look at her teasing.

"Why you are so pretty today?" I distort my face into a smug grin, she blushes: Haha, jackpot.

"Is nothing of your business, well I guess we will not be opening today." Well if the owner can't go and the manager that happens to be me won't, I supposed there is no means that this will happen.

After borrowing her umbrella I start walk back home.

A cold breeze passes by me, well it is not a bad life, Flaky walks across the street waving me goodbye, I wave back, sighing I get back into my walk.

"They always goes to the bad boys..." I give a small chuckle, well I guess they do.


End file.
